aider moi!
by jasperandemett4ever
Summary: je cherche une fiction fini ou non je ne me rappelle pas
1. Chapter 1

hello!

Je cherche une histoire que jai lue il y a un bon moment et que je cherche depuis presque 1 ans (je l'ai adoree :).

c'est une jasper-bella (rating M je crois).

Je ne sais pas si je me melange entre 2, mais si c'est le cas j'aimerais qu'ont me dise les 2 (si possible).

Resumer (je vais dire des morceaux (pas necessairement en ordre)):

-Jasper essait d'apprendre Bella a conduire vite pendant qu'elle est sur ses jenoux.

-Bella est un ange (dechue, je crois) et elle connait Peter (qu'elle appelle Petey).

-Je sais qu'il y a un moment ou Jasper fait eclate la voiture (il la detruit).

-Il y a un moment ou Jasper demande Bella en mariage pendant qu'il couche ensemble (ce qu'elle n'entend pas puisqu'elle s'endore)

-Bella peut changer le temps qu'il fait.

-Je crois (mais je ne suis pas sure) qu'il y a un moment ou Peter, Charlotte, Jasper et Bella vont a une orpholina et trouve une fillette qui est la desendante de Jazz (qu'ils adoptent).

-Je croit que Bella a les ailes noires et briser.

-(Celui la je ne suis vraiment pas sure) Je crois que Bella et Jasper ce connaissaient lorsque Jasper etait humain (elle venait le voir dans ses reves) et ils n'avaient pas le droit de se toucher (se qu'elle fait a un moment (cest grace a ca que jasper a son don (empathie).

-Jasper va a une fete avec bella (et il la touche (intimement) dans la voiture).

-Je sais aussi qu'ils brisent un lit a un moment.

Sinon je ne me rapelle de rien d'autre mais si sa me reviens, je vais vous l'ecrire en com ou dans un autre chap (comme vous vouler).

Merci davence


	2. Chapter 2

merci tout le monde! je la trouvee!

Par contre, une fille nous ma demander de l'aide.

Si vous pouvez l'aider sa serait gentil :)

se quelle ma ecrit:

Salut, je sais que ce message pourra te paraître bizarre mais voilà j'ai un petit soucis, je comprends strictement rien à ce site et j'ai perdu une fanfiction que j'appréciais énormément j'ai tenté de m'inscrire pour poster un message pour savoir si quelqu'un la connaissait pas comme tu l'auras compris,j'ai pas vraiment compris comment utiliser ce site x)  
Alors, voilà je me lance : J'aimerais savoir si toi ou une de tes ami(e)s ne connaîtrait pas par hasard une fanfiction répondant au nom de"Hawaii" il me semble. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'était une fanfiction sur Twilight plus exactement sur le couple Bella/Edward. Dans cette fiction Bella avait 17-18 ans et Edward était un peu plus vieux. Ils se sont rencontrés au Four Season de Hawaii là où Edward travaille en temps que, humm...Je me souviens plus exactement du nom, mais il devait s'occuper des ados de l'hotel pour les divertir, il travaillait dans cette hotel avec quasiment toute sa famille: Rosalie était réceptionniste. Bella est partie en vacances là bas avec sa mère Renée et son beau-père Phil (qui était bourré de fric ) au début récalcitrante à l'idée de partir en vacances,elle boudait légèrement au début puis elle s'est laissé aller et elle est tomber peu à peu amoureuse d'Edward et inversement. Il me semble aussi que les parents d'Edward notamment Carlisle s'occupait à soigner des tortues de mers blessé y a aussi une histoire comme quoi le père de sa meilleure amie ( dont j'ai oublié le nom ) était un rappeur célèbre Eminem me semble t-il. Ensuite, durant les vacances Bella a fait du quad (ou du cheval je sais plus ) avec la famille d'Edward, ainsi qu'une randonnée sur un volcan près d'une rivière ,qui a monté suite à un orage et ils se sont retrouvés à deux dans une me semble que c'était durant les vacances de Noel.  
Humm...Après son retour à New York, alors qu'Edward sort avec Tanya,Bella a fait une sorte de dépression et suite à un appel de la meilleure amie de Bella, Edward a accouru, quittant Tanya au passage.  
Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce dont je me souviens. J'espère vraiment que tu connaisses cette histoire et que mes explications ont étés claires.  
Ps 2 : Il me semble aussi que c'était un Rating M, au cas où çà peut t'aider;  
Et encore désolée du dérangement.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour votre aide!

La fanfiction que je cherchais au chap 1 est "un amour imparfait" une traduction de cathy29jes.

Pour guest ta fiction a ete suprimer (elle sappelais HAWAI) mais larosesurleau la en pdf donc envoie moi ton couriel en commentaire (je ne la laisserais pas parraitre si tu ne veux pas), je lui enverrais et elle va t'envoier la fic en pdf.

Merci encore!

Ps: Es-ce que je dois supprimer mes publication quand j'aurais fini?


	4. Chapter 4

bonjour!

j'ai lue l'histoire et c'est bien elle :)

sincerement je vous la conseil :)

pour guest ton mail n'est pas passer, tu doit l'ecrire avec des espace ou avec des - (ou meme les deux :))

bonne journee :)


End file.
